


High

by Drindrak



Series: MadaSaku Week 2016 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, also same au as my day 2 shot, first time writing sex so like, madasaku week day 7, pretty much just pwp, sakura betrayed the village, tobi is really madara not obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drindrak/pseuds/Drindrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Seven: [theme: anything goes (school of martial arts)] Author's choice / freestyle / xxx / smut</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Her cloak was heavy on her shoulders, the black and red fabric wet and clinging to her skin.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MadaSaku Week, Day 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

**Author's Note:**

> As with Day 2, this is an AU where Tobi really is Madara, not Obito. This takes place just after Deidara's death but before the Sasuke-Itachi fight.  
> Also, this is my first time even attempting to write smut, so, like, I hope it's good because I was hella embarrassed writing this and it took me close to three hours because I literally had no idea what I was doing.

* * *

 

Her cloak was heavy on her shoulders, the black and red fabric wet and clinging to her skin. Her partner, Tobi as he requested she call him in public, skipped ahead of her, stopping ever few feet to bounce on his heels and wait for her to catch up. They were mere metres from an inn, where she'll finally get to take a shower.

"Hurry, hurry, Sakura-chan!" Tobi called, his voice childishly impatient. He stood in the doorway of the inn, and she could just barely make out the red glow of his Sharingan through the heavy rain. Sakura picked up her pace and walked past him, letting out a soft sigh as the warmth of the inn hit her. Tobi bounded forward and, after a few vague yet enthusiastic hand gestures, acquired a key to a room. Sakura nodded to the bewildered receptionist and began walking down one of the halls, Tobi at her heels.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the washroom, dressed in a set of night clothes (a simple shirt that was far too long on her and a pair of shorts), her short pink hair wet and brushed out of her face. She hummed contently to herself. She sat down on the bed and began running her hands, now glowing green, over her body. They had been walking through the rain for quite a while and she _really_ didn't want to get sick. The bed dipped as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and gloved hands grabbed hers.

"Now, now, Sakura- _chan_ ," Tobi started, voice teasing and slowly dropping octaves. "what _are_ you doing?" Sakura looked over her shoulder at his mask.

"Tobi-"

" _Madara_ , my dear. We're alone." He held onto her wrists with one hand as the other began wandering. Sakura jumped a bit as he made his way towards the hem of her shirt.

"M-Madara, right. I was just making sure I won't get sick."

"Oh?" He played a bit with the hem of her shirt, slowly inching it up, revealing her abdomen. "Well, we best make sure you're not ill, then." He splayed his hand over her exposed skin. He leaned forward and rested his chin on her shoulder. "This may hurt, dear." Sakura blinked, confused.

"What are-" His chakra spiked suddenly and Sakura winced as his malevolent energy burned her. The sensation of his chakra coursing through her was equal amounts of pain and pleasure. Sakura panted and writhed. It was over almost as soon as it began, the burning fading into intoxicating need.

"Oh, dearie me," He chuckled, reaching over her to pull off his mask. "you really enjoyed that," He tilted her head back and his Sharingan spun. " _didn't_ you?" Sakura couldn't help but nod. "Well," His fingers hooked into the waistband of her shorts. "shall we continue?"

" _Yesss_..." She hissed and he began tugging off her shorts, her underwear as well. He threw them away once they were completely off, and began trailing his fingers in circles, right above the spot she desperately wanted someone to touch. She squirmed and tried to move, whether to get him to move his fingers or to stop this before it went to far, she didn't know. Madara paused and growled,

" _Stop it_." His chakra crashed down onto her, seeping into her limbs, twisting into a genjutsu. She made to move, to shout, but nothing more than a twitch of her fingers and a gasp came. He chuckled and let go of her wrists, freeing his other hand. "Wonderful." He slid both hands under her shirt, quickly divesting her of it. He stroked up and down her ribs, sending jolts through her the closer he got to her breasts. "One moment." His hands disappeared out of her vision momentarily, before returning, now gloveless. His bare fingers were freezing compared to her warmed skin. "Much better, don't you agree?" He let one of his hands trail up her chest, his cold fingers rubbing and pinching her nipples, and his other trailed downwards, stopping just under her bellybutton. He once again began his circular motions, his hand slowly getting lower and lower. He brushed over her slit and lightly rubbed her, fingers gently probing her entrance. He slid one in and then another, and she squeaked, bucking a bit. He chuckled and pressed his lips into her shoulder, teeth nipping at her flushed skin. "So wet, my dear." He murmured, flicking his thumb against her clit as he angled his digits, meticulously urging them in and out. He steadily increased his pace, bringing her to the edge, and just as she started to feel like exploding, he stopped, removing his hand. She whined and he smirked, lifting his hand, tongue darting out for a taste. "Delicious." He purred, pulling her close to him, his hardened sex pressing almost urgently against her. He reached under her and tugged his pants down, just enough to free his length. He ground his sex against hers, head bumping her opening, slipping in barely an inch before sliding out. She moaned softly. He repeated the actions several times, slipping in, sliding out, never fully sheathing himself in her.

_"Pl...ease..."_ She gasped and he chuckled.

"What was that, dear?" He rubbed his shaft against her clit, eliciting a sharp moan.

_"Madara...please..."_ She nearly begged and he smirked.

"Well, if you're going to beg for it." He lifted her and settled himself between her folds. Inch by slow, almost agonizing, inch, he lowered her onto him. "There we are, how does that feel?" He whispered as he began nipping on her earlobe. He bucked his hips up and she gasped. "No need to answer, I'm sure I know already." He tittered, giving short, quick, thrusts, each one met with one of her moans. One of his hands circled around her waist, pinning her in place, while the other swept down from her breasts to her core, brushing against her clit. He gently stroked the sensitive nub, coaxing her closer and closer to her oncoming orgasm. He tweaked her nub one last time and it sent her head over heels into a spinning, shaking, eruption; her body shook, her head spun, wave upon wave of pleasure pulsated through her. Her muscles clenched around him and a low moan slipped from his lips. He thrust wildly, ravaging her, before his grip on her tightened and he loosed a shuddering moan, holding her down on his length as he came, his seed spurting into her.

* * *

They sat for while after they both finished; Sakura breathing heavily and coming down from her high and Madara with his head buried into the crook of her neck. He exhaled softly and pulled her back, laying the both of them on the bed. He pulled out of her and mumbled quiet praises into her neck, grip loosening. Sakura felt his submission genjutsu slacken and she turned to curl into him, feeling him drag the bedsheet over them. She let exhaustion claim her.


End file.
